The Ferocious Past of Queen Regina
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: After slapping Henry in a fit of rage, Regina recalls her own broken childhood and when she first met her true love. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Introduction

**A/N** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Due to mild language and references to child abuse and depression, this story is rated T.

**Prologue**

Regina Mills was not one to mince words. Both in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, she spoke her mind, to people who had no choice but to listen. As the evil queen, she would speak out proclamations, lay curses against those who defied her, and release bounties towards certain ex-princesses. As mayor, announcing special town events, giving advice to needy citizens, and securing items that her town needed to thrive. Although, there was one area that speaking her mind didn't come in handy; and that was, being a mother.

Regina had adopted her son Henry 10 years earlier, when he was just a tiny infant. She raised him as if he was her own son. She loved him more than anything, as he did her, until one day.

_Regina paced the white hardwood floor of her bedroom, cell phone in hand. Dressed in a grey, high cut business style dress, she silently panicked while running her hand through her dark brown, bob style hair. Henry had gone missing; he hadn't gone to school and never came home. Sheriff Graham had been roaming around Storybrooke looking for the boy, but was having no luck. Regina slowly sat on her bed, adorned with a soft, beige comforter and white pillows. She took slow breathes, trying not to break down completely. She suddenly heard a car pull up outside. She shot towards the window and pulled back the drapes. "Henry" she whispered as she saw her young son getting out of a yellow Volkswagon Beetle. She dropped her cell phone then ran towards the hallway door. She raced down the steps, across the foyer, and threw the front door open. "Henry!" she yelled as she opened her arms wide and hugged her boy. He lightly hugged her back, not as excited to see her. Regina caresses his face in her hands. "Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened" Regina asked quickly, looking at him softly. "I found my real mom." he said before sprinting into the large house. Regina's heart sank as her eyes fixed on a tall blonde woman, wearing a light gray shirt with a red leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and leather boots standing before her. _

That was the day Emma Swan came to town… and changed everything Regina had known… and loved.


	2. Chapter 1

The Ferocious Past of Queen Regina

A/N I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Due to mild language and references to child abuse and depression, this story is rated T.

A/N 2: This part is set in 1x11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree. After Emma tells Henry Regina doesn't want them to see each other, Henry goes home to confront his "mother." Italics are flashbacks. Also I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 1**

Henry Mills burst in the front door of his home, tears streaming down his face as he tosses his book bag on the floor. His mother Regina gets up softly from the kitchen table and sprints towards him. "Henry, what's wrong? Are –" "No!" Henry screams, cutting her off. "How could you do this to me?" His eyes fuming with anger, his face with resentment. "First you deny being the Evil Queen, then you steal my book, and now you're trying to keep me away from Emma?" Regina swallows hard and squats so she's at eye level with her son. "Henry. First off, I am **not** the evil queen. Second, you probably just misplaced the book." She lays her hand on his shoulder. "Lastly, I'm keeping you from Emma for your own good." Henry grabs her wrist and pushes her hand away, making Regina almost lose her balance. She stands up and looks at him. "You **know** that's not true! Stop lying to me!" Regina feels her heart rate increase. "Henry I am your mother. Now calm down." The brunette leans down slowly, but only to be pushed back with two hands on her shoulders.

"Henry!" she screams while regaining her balance. "You are **not** my mother. Emma is! You are just the old witch who adopted me!" Henry screams. Regina feels herself shaking with anger, feeling her throat start to close. "Henry. Stop this." She whispers while looking her son dead in the eye. "I hate you!" he screams. Regina slaps Henry across the face with an open hand, making him yell and recoil in pain. Her eyes light up seeing him grab his cheek, tears forming in his eyes. "Henry" she whispers. "I'm so sorry." Henry looks at her, the anger in his eyes gone, now filled with fear. "You hit me" he mumbles. Regina shakes her head in panic, knowing what she has done. She begins to reach out to the boy, only to have him step away. "You **hit **me" he says again, a little louder. Regina feels a tear roll down her face. "I didn't mean it honey" she says. Henry grabs his bag and runs out the front door. "Henry!" Regina screams while more and more tears stream down her now bright red cheeks. She runs towards the door and see's her young son halfway down the road. Regina feels herself shaking violently. She slides down the wall slowly while covering her mouth with her hand softly. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath.

"_Regina! Keep your back straight."_

"_Regina! Get down from there!"_

"_You must be taught a lesson, insolent girl!"_

The brunette sobs into her hands, shaking uncontrollably, forgetting she is outside. She wipes her eyes and attempts to steady her breathing. She looks at her sleek, 4 inch heels, lightly coated with a tiny bit of rain. She looks to the side and sees it slowly drizzling. "Henry." She whispers.

"_Henry control your disobedient daughter!"_

"_Cora leave the poor girl alone!"_

"_If I leave her alone, she __**will**__ be poor!"_

"_She is just a child!"_

"_Yes, a horrible child who needs to be set straight!"_

Regina stands up on shaky legs and quietly closes the door. She wipes her tear stained cheeks while going across the white tile floor to the kitchen. The brunette grabs the house phones and begins to dial it, only to press the end button and set it back on the hook.

"_Regina you are a selfish daughter." Cora yells while grabbing her daughters arm hard. Young Regina, only 10 years old, struggles to get away. "Mommy, please!" she pleads. Cora slaps her daughter's cheek, getting a slight whimper in reply. She drags the young girl to her bedroom and throws her on the floor. "Once you are ready to start acting like an obedient daughter, you may come out." Cora yells while stepping back into the hallway. With the flick of her wrist, the door closes and locks, leaving the brunette alone in her quiet abyss. Regina crawls up onto her soft bed, tears rolling down her soft, white cheek. She grabs her handheld mirror off the nightstand and looks at the blistering red mark where Cora had hit her._

Henry runs down the main street of Storybrooke, tears still forming in the corners of his young eyes. He gets to a small apartment building and sprints up the steps. After 4 flights of stairs, he arrives to a door. He knocks repeatedly on it until someone answers. Emma answers and looks at her son, face red with tears and his hands shaking. "Henry, what's wrong?" she says, worriedly while leaning down. Henry throws his arms around her, crying into her chest. Emma hugs him back, choking back tears. "Henry." She whispers softly. "Buddy, what's wrong?" she pulls back, only to see the slight bruise on his face. She lets out a breath. "Who… did this?" she whispers softly. "My mom" Henry replies softly, still wincing a little at the pain in his cheek. Emma runs into the apartment and grabs her car keys. "Mary Margaret!" she yells while grabbing her red leather jacket and slipping on over her shoulders. Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma's closest friend and roommate, comes out of the bedroom, with her short black hair, thin face, and light brown eyes, wearing a white cotton dress with a cream colored jacket over it. "What's wrong?" she asks fast, rushing towards the two; seeing the sadness mixed with fear on Henry's face and the anger on Emma's. "Watch him for me, I gotta go deal with **Madame Mayor**." she says while kissing Henry's head then running down the steps, and out onto the street towards her car, still fuming with anger about what Regina had done to her son.

A/N Update will be soon! Reviews are very welcome and help speed up the writing process!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Due to mild language and child abuse and depression, this story is rated T.

A/N 2: This part is set after 1x11 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree, but before 1x12. Italics are either flashbacks or thinking to themselves. **TIGGER WARNING. **A lot of self inflicted violence, child abuse, and verbal abuse.

Chapter 2

Emma ran to her yellow Beetle and got in the driver's seat. Her hands fumbled with the keys, still shaking from the thought of Regina hurting her son. She finally got the key in the ignition and turns it, only to hear sputtering. "Damn it!" the blonde yells. She gets out of the car and takes off running down the street. She didn't want to waste any time. She sprinted, tears rolls down her face, still upset; questions beyond questions running through her brain. What could make Regina so upset that she'd physically harm Henry? Emma shook her head and let out a small breath as she reached the mayor's home. She wiped the wetness off her cheeks, and then rang the doorbell. She waited a few moments before knocking a few times. "Regina!" she yelled. She knocked again, feeling her stomach start to feel sick. "Open up!" She leaned against the door frame. _"What the hell?"_ she mumbled under her breath. She laid her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. She pushed the black wooden door open and looked cautiously into the grand foyer. "Regina! It's Em- Sheriff Swan. I just wanna talk." she yelled while slowly stepping into the home.

Emma slowly went into the kitchen, taking small breathes, trying to imagine where Regina would be. She looked at the kitchen counter, seeing a bottle of red wine smashed, the liquid running off the white marble onto the clean floor. The blonde slowly back up then started up the stairs. She felt her throat go dry when she reached the top of the stairs, hearing a sound she'd hear many times before; a woman sobbing. She looked up and down the hallway before heading down towards Regina's room. She pushed the door open slightly, to see something she'd never seen before. Regina was on the floor, curled up in the fetal position sobbing; the blinds drawn, her bed off kilter, the mirror and other glass objects smashed. "Regina?" Emma whispers. The brunette's head whipped up, trails of black eyeliner and tears running down her face, faint smudges of blood over her eyes and cheeks.

"Sheriff Swan, what the hell are you doing in my house?" she replied, shakiness in her voice, fused with anger. She balanced herself and stood up, her dress ripped and covered in wine, her hands bloody, along with her legs; her hair soaked to the bone with what Emma assumed was water. "Henry dropped by." the blonde stated, trying to focus on the reason she was there. Regina swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. "He did?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming and sobbing. Emma stepped closer into the room and towards the fragile woman. "Yeah, he said you hit him." the blonde replied softly. Regina closed her eyes softly in shame. "I did. I never meant to. It was... an accident." Regina replied, feeling a sharp pain as her hands turned numb. She looked at them and saw them covered in blood, cuts all covering her palm and fingers. "Regina what happened?" the Sheriff asked quickly. Regina sat on the bed softly, feeling dizziness throughout her body. "He was yelling at me. I was angry. I reacted wrong. I've never felt like a worse mother." she said, her stomach feeling sicker by the second. "I meant to you. I saw the glass of wine. Your hands are bleeding." Emma whispers. "Are YOU okay?" the blonde kneeled by the Mayor, observing her hands. Regina looked at Emma softly, tears still rolling down her face.

_Cora flicked her wrist sending her young daughter flying into the wall. Regina, now 14, had been abused by her mother for years. Her father, Henry, just watched as his "beloved" wife abused his only daughter. Cora grabbed Regina by the neck, making her daughter cough softly. "What did you say to me, insolent girl?" Cora snipped, anger and hate fuming in her eyes. "I asked if I could go to a friend's home" Regina choked out, Cora's hand still crushing her throat. The woman slapped her daughter's cheek before releasing her hand, making Regina fall to her knees coughing, clutching her throat and gasping for air. "You are forbidden to leave this house; also, Regina, __**what**__ friends?" the witch replied. She knelt down by her young daughter. "We both know that you are a fat, terrible, selfish, ugly excuse for a girl. Who want to be friends with YOU?" she protested. Cora stood up and walked out of the room, Henry following after her. Regina laid on the floor, slowly regaining the feeling in her throat, tears streaming down her face. _

"Regina, you need to talk to me. We gotta get you to a hospital." Emma says softly while resting her hand on the Mayor's shoulder. "No!" the brunette shouts while standing up, a pain going through her legs. "I'm fine Swan. Now go home." she says, trying to find her dignity somewhere beneath the tears and blood. "Regina, I'm not leaving you." Emma stands up softly, trying to maintain composure. "Ms. Swan, I packed a duffel bag full of Henry's things. Just for tonight, I want him to stay with you." The Queen chokes out, shocked at what she is doing. "A sleepover? Regina, 2 hours ago, you didn't even want Henry and me in the same room." Emma replies. "_Maybe Regina is sicker than I thought."_ the blonde thinks to herself. "I'd feel better knowing he's safe. He sleeps at your... apartment, then you take him to school in the morning, he comes back here afterwards." Regina walks past Emma out into the hallway. She steps towards the bathroom and uses her wrist to turn on the water. She slowly puts her hands under the cold water as Emma stands next to her.

"Why can't he go to a friend's home?" the Sheriff questions. Regina's head whips up. "You wanted Henry and now I'm giving you almost a whole day with him! Take it or leave it, damn it!" she quips. The pained brunette puts her attention back to her throbbing hands. "The bag is near the front door. Now please go back to my son." Regina whispers while using her bare foot to open the cabinet under the sink. She leans down and grabs a bottle of peroxide, only to drop it once it presses against her cuts. Emma leans down and picks it up before Regina can even react. The blonde pop open it, then sets it on the counter. "Make sure you change the bandages every couple of hours." she says while turning her back to the mayor and walking out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Due to mild language and child abuse and depression, this story is rated T. No beta reader: all mistakes are mine.

A/N 2: Italics are either flashbacks or thinking to themselves. **TIGGER WARNING. V**iolence, child abuse, and semi-graphic images.

Ever wondered why Regina loves apples? Well, this may calm your curiosity.

**Chapter 3**

_"Regina!" Cora yelled. A young brunette girl came out of the grand home. Now 17 years of age, Regina still suffered silently under the pain caused by her mother's hand. She strolled over to the witch, who was standing in the middle of the horse pasture. Regina's eyes fixed upon a young man; striking blue eyes, thin but strong face, plump pink lips, wavy brown hair. He looked to be about 21, maybe younger. Regina's slight frown turned into a majestic smile once she got near him. "Hello, m'lady. I'm-" the boy started to say. "This is Daniel." Cora interrupted. "He shall be our new stable boy and your riding teacher." Regina's cheeks turned a bright red. "Why hello Daniel." she mumbled, too flustered to speak. Cora shot her daughter a look as sharp as a knife. "Daniel, if you'll excuse me, I must talk with my daughter inside." Regina felt her heart starting to race, knowing was she was going to do_.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes to blinding sunlight. She sat up in her bed, beginning to prop herself up with her hands, only to remember her cuts. Regina moaned softly while throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed. She slipped on her shoes, which she was wearing to avoid the broken glass, and proceeded to go out into the hallway. Sprinting down the steps, she raced to the kitchen to start breakfast for her son. Just as she grabbed a bowl, she remembered; he wasn't here. Henry didn't have many friends and Regina had no other family here, so the boy rarely slept away from the home. She swallowed softly while putting the bowl back. She turned towards the kitchen island, remembering the wine bottle, only to see it all cleaned up, a white bag in its place. As she reached for the bag, she noticed a note stapled to it.

"Regina,

you didn't want my help, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing. I called Granny over at the diner and had her make you something.

Keep those cuts clean.

Sheriff Swan."

Regina let out a soft growl while opening the paper bag. She pulled out a Styrofoam container, wincing at the pain a little while opening the top; waffles with some kind of jam on it. She leaned forward and took a small breath. "Apples." she whispered.

_"Daniel!" Regina screamed. The brunette raced up the grassy hill to where the young man was. He was sitting on the ground, under an apple tree where the horses were tied. "Thought you had forgotten about me" he chuckled. He stood up as Regina finally made it up to him, her chest heaving up and down, her face as red as the apples on the tree. "Are you okay? You seem winded." Daniel questioned. Regina shook her head and walked towards her horse. She put her foot in the stirrup and started to pull herself up, when a sharp pain ripped through her ribs. She screamed then fell backwards, only to have Daniel catch her. "Regina!" he yelled as the young woman moaned in pain. "I knew something was wrong! Where does it hurt?" he demanded, while laying her in the grass. Regina shook her head in pain and motioned towards her ribs. Daniel applied very little pressure, which made the brunette let out a blood curdling scream._

_"I must get you to a doctor!" Daniel exclaimed while preparing to pick her up. "No!" she protested. "No doctors!" Daniel looked at her side, only to see a fairly large red stain forming through her dress. "By gods name Regina." he pleaded. The young woman pointed to a little pouch in her coat and Daniel reached for it, pulling out a small vial full of a light blue liquid. "I must drink some of it." she whispered. Daniel took the cork off of the top and raised the vial to her lips, having her sip a tiny portion of it. Suddenly to Daniel's eyes, the red stain on her dress caused by blood had disappeared. Regina held her chest while sitting up, taking slow breathes. "What caused this?" he asked softly. "My horrible witch of a mother." Regina covered her hand with her mouth, realizing what she said. Daniel shot to my feet. "She abuses you? We must stop this!" he screamed. "No!" Regina stood up, with some help from the stable boy. "No one must know. Daniel, she did this because I chipped a cup. Imagine what she'd do to either of us if we confronted her." her eyes filled with tears, while taking the vial from Daniel. "This potion heals my wounds. I've taken it for years. That is why I keep it on me at all times." As tears rolled down her face, Daniel wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Regina hugged him back, sobbing into his chest, memories of years of abuse she had suffered running through her mind._

_"Regina" Daniel whispered while lifting her chin with his fingertips. "I shall protect you." They both slowly leaned in, only to land in a warm kiss. Regina caressed Daniel's face while he held her waist, being careful not to hit her rib wound. "Thank you." she whispered softly. She looked into his eyes, sparking blue while hers danced with green. They softly kissed again, only to pull back in small smiles and short fits of laughter._

Regina sat at her dining room table, slowly eating the cold waffle, when the doorbell rang. She softly wiped her mouth with her napkin and headed for the door. Using her sleeve to turn the knob, she opens the black door to see a smiling David Nolan. David had been in an accident a few years before, only to be found by none other than Regina. He was in a coma before finally awakening a few weeks prior. "David. How can I help you?" Regina says softly, crossing her arms so he doesn't see her gauze covered hands. "I wanted to give Henry my old gaming station along with a few games." He nudges towards a plastic shopping bag in his hand. "I know he's in school, but I wanted to drop it off before I go to work." Regina smiles and leans against the door. "He'll love that, thank you David." She says softly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Regina shifts to the side. "Would you put in the living room for me?" she asked softly. David nodded and walked into the large home. He came back almost instantly, still smiling, but with doubt in his eyes. "Are you ok Regina?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer. "I'm fine David." She lied with a soft, but evil smile. The tall man stepped outside while Regina hid one hand behind the door, another around her back. "Give my best to Katherine." She whispered while shutting the door.

The brunette watched David leave through the peephole before returning to the dining room table. As she pasted the kitchen, she grabbed a glance at the clock. _1:34pm._ "Henry will be home soon." She said to no one. "_Lovely" _she thought.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Due to mild language and references to child abuse and depression, this story is rated T.

I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 4

Emma Swan sat in the driver's seat of her now slightly repaired bug. She looked at her watch just as Henry came running out of the school. He smiled as he got close to the window as Emma rolled it down. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he said excitedly. Emma gazed at her young son, so innocent, so happy. Even though he wasn't too thrilled to be Regina's son, he really did like his life. "Your mom wanted me to pick you up." she said, half lying. Henry raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked, doubt in his voice, almost in a laugh. The young brunette walked around to the passenger seat of the car. "Buddy we need to talk." Emma said as he closed the door. "Your mom... had a little accident." she whispered softly. "She's going to be fine, but she's going to be sensitive for a while." Henry's eyes filled with tears listening to his birth mom. "Sensitive?" he repeated. "Yeah, so no fighting, you can't say "I hate you" anymore, you need to act like a good kid." "What happened to her?" Henry asked softly. Emma looked at her watch. 2:03pm. She started her car and started towards Regina's house. "I'll explain later kid."

Regina slept softly on her couch when the front door was thrown open. She jumped awake and groaned softly. She rubbed her eyes while walking into the foyer. "Henry!" she yelled while smiling. Her young son ran over to her but hugged her softly, remembering what Emma said. Regina went to kneel down when Henry started to lead her into the living room. She sat on the ottoman while he sat on the couch, Emma observing in the doorway, surprised at his actions. "How you feeling mom?" he asked cutely. Regina caressed his cheek, barely touching due to the cuts on her hands. Henry observed the gauze wrapped around her small fingers, his vibrant smile now a worried frown. "Henry, why don't you go put your bag in your room?" Emma suggested, hoping her young, but clever son would buy it. "Fine" he sulked. The boy hugged Regina softly, then grabbed his book bag and ran up the marble steps. "Does he know?" the brunette asked while standing up. Emma shook her head. "I figured that's one image he didn't need of his mother; covered in blood, sobbing, having a panic attack, breakdown, and a mental muscle spasm all at once."

Regina walked towards the blonde, caressing her wrists, trying to soothe the pain radiating through her veins. "Regina, I don't know why it happened, and I won't ask, but if you have another... whatever you had, you got to promise me that you'll call someone." the brunette's head whipped up. "Madame Mayor, what happens if you have another episode while Henry is home? Are you gonna let him watch you bleed and sob in horror?" Emma snapped. Regina's eyes started watering, but shook it off. She had already let Sheriff Swan see her vulnerable once and that was quite enough. "Ms. Swan I asked you to watch my son, take him to school and bring him home. I am in no longer need of your service." the brunette said while walking towards the door and opening it, motioning for Emma to leave. "Fine." the Sheriff said while walking out. She put her hands in her jean pockets while turning back towards Regina. "One day... Madame Mayor... you are going to be all alone in this world. No Henry, no friends, no family. Then what will happen?" she states, her anger growing larger every second. Regina swallows softly, hate lingering in her eyes. "Also how are you going to hide that from the people in town?" The blonde says while pointing towards Regina's gauzed hands. "You're the mayor, you can't exactly be a damn recluse until they...**if** they heal." the Sheriff turns her back and walks up the stone walkway to the sidewalk, shaking her head in disbelief at Regina's ignorance and stupidity.

Regina closed the door softly, then leaned against it. She pressed her forehead to the cold glass and begin sobbing. She slipped down the door to her knees, covering her mouth to silence her sobs. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to frighten Henry. She got up and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed her car keys and purse while wiping her tears with her sleeve. She then proceeded to go upstairs, and down the hallway. The brunette peeked into her young son's room, who was lying on the bed reading a comic book. "Henry, I have to go run an errand. I'll be back soon." she choked out, her voice still hoarse from sobbing. Henry looked at his mother; her eyes blood shot, face redder than an apple, her cheeks glistening from the tears in the light. He nodded softly, wanting to ask something, but he knew his mother. It was always better to not ask.

Regina goes downstairs while wiping a few more tears away. She goes out the front door and sprints to her black Mercedes Benz. She gets in the driver's seat and throws her purse in the back, not caring where it lands. She starts her car and drives at high speed down main street, still softly sobbing. She puts on her sunglasses and shoots down the road towards the woods. Regina slowly pulled over near the empty playground that she just had built for her son and all the children of Storybrooke. She got out of her car and slowly took off her shoes. Tears welling up in her eyes while putting her heels on the seat of her car. The pained brunette ran straight into the woods and just kept running; moaning at every little twinge of pain she felt in her feet. Regina screamed as loud as she could before tripping and falling to her knees. She sobbed loudly, tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes now stinging from the wetness. Regina hear a twig snap, making her head whip up. She wiped her eyes softly. "Who's there?" she yelled. The brunette stood up, the gauze around her hands now dirty from the forest floor, her legs bloody and also covered in dirty.

Suddenly she saw a figure walking towards her. "Hello, Madame Mayor. Enjoying yourself?" a deep, rough voice said while stepping into Regina's view. "Mr. Gold." she mumbled. Mr. Gold owned a pawn shop in town, also being landlord for many properties in the small town. He was known for being a devious snake among other things. He was also known in another life and world, as Rumpleslitskin. He balanced himself against his cane and smiled a smile that could, in another life, kill. "May I ask why you're out here?" Regina asked, ignoring the visible blood running down her legs. "I heard a scream. Thought I'd... check it out." he smirked. "Now Madame Mayor" the old man started. He raised a finger and pointed at her softly. "Why are you out here?" Regina felt her heart stop for a split second before shocking itself back to life. "I needed to get out of the house." she says before turning and walking away. She kept walking, waiting for the sound of Mr. Gold leaving. Regina reached her car slowly while opening the door. Her eyes widen when she realized her shoes were missing. She looked in the backseat and saw her purse and keys were in the same place. The brunette let out a loud groan before pounding her fist down onto the hood of the car.

a/n yes, there were no flashbacks. I usually write a chapter then go back and insert the flashbacks. I thought that this chapter didn't really need one. The majority of the next chapter is flashbacks. We find out how Regina got that scar above her lip ;) also see a different perspective on the entire Stable Boy episode. Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Refrences to violence and child abuse. No beta reader; mistake are all mine.

This chapter contains a lot of dialogue from 1x18 The Stable Boy. Those parts are not my creative property.

**Chapter 5**

_With the swift halt of her horse, a now twenty year old Regina swung her leg over the side of the animal, landing on both feet before a pair of lips met her cheek. "That's beautiful sweetheart." her father said while delivering a warm smile. "Thank you daddy" the young brunette replied, holding the reins of the horse in her hand, with her other arm meeting her father in an embrace. "Beautiful?" Cora scoffed while walking towards her daughter and husband, Daniel at her side, carrying a black saddle. "I'd hardly call that beautiful." Regina softly stroked the white streak that trailed the nose of her brown horse. "You didn't like it mother?" the young woman replied, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful." Cora said softly. "You should use a saddle." "I was just having fun" Regina smirked, trying desperately to get through to her mother. Cora laid her hands on the front of her dress, her patience wearing thin. "Well, you're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a… commoner?" Henry took a half step in front of his daughter, who was visibly getting upset. "Honey, please leave her alone." he pleaded. "Stop coddling her!" Cora barked. "She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married." Regina stroked the head of her horse, trying to shrug off her mother's insults. "I had such high hopes." the old woman continued. Daniel took a step towards Regina, not wanting to intrude. "Milady, perhaps this saddle..." he started, only to be cut off by Regina. "I'm done riding for the day" the brunette said fast. "And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again" she quipped while taking the bridle off her horse and leading the animal towards Daniel, who shot a look of despair towards Regina. He put a short rope around the animal's neck, before slowly walking it back towards the stable. _

_Regina softly let out a breath while taking a side step towards her controlling mother. "Why do you always have to criticize me?" she stated, looking at her the older woman softly. "I'm not criticizing you! I'm helping you!" Cora replied with an evil smile. The young woman shook her head while walking past her. Cora turned towards her daughter, hate now lurking throughout her entire body. "Don't you walk away from me!" she exclaimed. With the thrust of her hand, a field of purple magic encased Regina, lifting her off the ground. "Mother!" she shouted. Henry took a step towards his wife, who shot him a dirty look, indicating him to stay back. "You know I don't like it when you use magic!" Regina yelled, as her mother brought her closer, still hung in the air. "And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter." Cora stated. Regina swallowed softly, her anger and fear growing larger by the second. "Why can't I just be myself?" Regina scoffed. Cora laughed softly, wringing her wrists and watching her daughter's frustration. "Oh because you can be so much more... if you'd only let me help you." "I don't care about status!" Regina exclaimed while throwing out her hands. "I just want to be…" Cora lifted her hand and squeezed it softly, making Regina inhale sharply and drop the bridle, which then wrapped around her like a rope. "Cora please!" Henry pleaded, his heart breaking watching his beloved daughter being tormented this way, by his own loving wife. "Please" Regina whispered. "I'll be good." Her anger gone, her only concern her life, knowing how her mother has been the past few years. Cora lowered her hand, slowly letting her daughter sink back to the ground, the bridle cage around her body now released. "Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear." the older woman said with a smile, knowing she had won this round. Regina's eyes filled up with tears before turning and running away. _

Regina slowly got into her car, minding her now bruised legs and scratched feet. She grabbed her keys from the backseat, wincing when she turns her body. She slowly put the key in the ignition and started her large black car. She started driving back down the road to Storybrooke, her head pounding, throat hoarse from screaming, legs bloody from falling. She proceeded down the main road of the small town, taking slow breathes and trying to calm down. She pulled in front of her home and turned off the car. The brunette leaned against the steering wheel, suddenly feeling a wave of slight pain sweep over her. Regina wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She looked at her legs, seeing blood run down the length of her soft white skin, pooling around the top of her foot. The brunette grabbed her purse then slowly unlocked the door. She looked at the clock, taking a moment to adjust her blurry eyes_._**9:15pm**. _"Henry's asleep."_ she whispered. Regina got out of the vehicle, slamming the door harder than she intended to. She walked the white stone walkway up to the black oak door, hissing when her bare feet came in contact with the concrete. She pushed the door open and stepped in the majestic home.

_Regina sat softly in the grass, tears rolling down her face. A large bruise over eye, trails of blood dripping on her light blue coat. She'd been sitting there a few hours, waiting for Daniel to arrive. She felt lightheadedness rip through her slowly, making her moan aloud in pain. She laid on her side, breathing quickly and her eyes growing heavier every second. Just as she started to drift into sleep, Daniel rode up on his white steed, seeing his lover lying on the ground. "Regina!" he screamed as he halted this horse, then getting off the animal and running towards her. He knelt on the ground, caressing her face as she let out a moan. "Daniel she hit me again." Regina mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. "She hit me Daniel." the brunette slowly opened her eyes. Daniel sat her up against the large apple tree behind them, wiping her tears away softly. "She called me worthless." the young woman choked out. Daniel held her hand softly. "Regina, you are not worthless. Remember the other day? The girl on the steed?" he asked. The brunette shook her head softly. "You saved the life of a young girl. Her name was Snow White. She was riding when her horse started running wild. You chased her down and saved her." the stable boy reminded the young woman. Regina nodded softly before passing out against the apple tree, falling into Daniel's arms. _

Regina closed the door behind her softly, before turning on a light in the foyer. She walked, mostly limped, her way towards the bathroom. She pasted the living room, feeling her stomach turn when she sees Henry sitting there. "You're supposed to be in bed" she said while walking towards her young son, who was sitting on the couch in his Spider-Man pajamas. "You were supposed to be home. Where were you?" he asked softly, trying to force his voice not to break. "I told you, I had to run an errand." Regina choked out. "Then why are you bloody and barefoot?" Henry asked, raising his voice a little. The older woman didn't look down, just continued to look at her son. "Go to bed." Regina said. "Emma said you're sick. You come home bloody and tired. What's wrong?" he questioned, actually sounding sincere. "Go to bed Henry." The brunette said again, while walking out of the room. Regina walked up the marble steps, and then down the hallway towards her bedroom, tears rolling down her face, knowing her precious son had found out her secret.

_Regina threw the stable doors open. "Daniel!" she exclaimed! "Daniel!" she said as the stable boy emerged from one of the stalls. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. The brunette walked further into the hay adorned room, throwing her arms around her lover who met her in a warm embrace. The young woman cried softly into his shoulder before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "Marry me." she whispered. "Regina, what are you doing?" Daniel replied, his worries increasing. "What's happened?" Regina let out a short yet sharp breath. "Did you tell your mother?" Daniel continued. "No!" the young hazel eyed girl exclaimed. She held onto Daniel's wrists tightly. "Now I can never tell her, she won't understand." Regina gazed with tear stained eyes into the soul of her dark haired lover. "That girl I saved... was the king's daughter." she started. "Now he's proposed to me!" Daniel could feel his heart sink. "What?" "My mother accepted!" Regina screamed, throwing out her hands. The young woman turned her back to her lover, feeling more tears forming in her eyes. She gasped feeling herself beginning to unwind, when an idea hit her. "The only way out is to run." Daniel's mind began to swirl as Regina turned back to face him. "For us to leave this please, for us to be married, for us to never come back." she exclaimed while taking the stable boy's hands as he drew her close. "Regina, do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from being queen." The brunette cupped his face in her soft hands. "Daniel, being queen means nothing." She softly stroked his cheek with her thumb. "All I care about is you." she whispered softly, looking deep into her lover's eyes, feeling the warmth of his presence radiate into hers. Daniel softly kissed her hand before caressing them softly with his, bringing them down to his chest. "Then if I am to marry you, let's do this properly." he stated before walking over to a black, leather riding bag. Regina gasped as he pulled out a small bronze ring, then walked back over to her and softly took her hand. The stable boy slipped the ring into her finger, as she smiled and let out a short laugh. She looked up into his eyes before meeting him in a soft, delicate kiss. Suddenly, they heard a large thump beside them, gasping and turned to see a young Snow White standing in the doorway, a black leather saddle at her feet. "Snow! Dear, what are doing?" Regina choked out, her body filling with panic. "You said to get back on the horse so I..." the little girl started as her eyes fixed on Daniel. "What are you doing with him?" she asked, feeling tears well up in her blue eyes. "Snow, I can explain." Regina said calmly, just before the little girl ran away in a heap of tears. "No." the brunette whispered before looking at her lover. "No. Snow! Snow!" she screamed as she ran out of the stables after the young princess._

Regina slowly closed the door to her bedroom and took off her blood and tear stained blouse. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a white wash cloth from a bin next to the shower. The brunette ran it under cold water for a moment before running it up the length of her leg, hissing at the sudden contact to her multiple cuts. Regina walked back into the white bedroom and slipped off her skirt. She let a few tears roll down her face as she saw herself in the mirror; looking at the scars adorning her back, welts up and down the top of her thighs, scars from being beaten senseless. Regina grabbed a silk nightgown off a hanger before slipping onto her torn up body. She pulled back the white comforter and sunk into her soft bed. "Mom?" she heard a voice whisper from the door. Regina looked over her shoulder to see her young son standing there. "What's wrong dear?" she said while softly turning her body, minding her injuries. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just worried." Henry admitted. "I love you." he said before slowly closing the door and returning to his bedroom. "I love you too." Regina whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. References to violence and child abuse. No beta reader; mistake are all mine.

This chapter contains a lot of dialogue from 1x18 The Stable Boy. Those parts are not my creative property.

**Chapter 6**

Henry Mills slowly sat up in his bed, sunlight pouring through his windows and blinding him. He rolled onto his side and looked at the clock. _6:52 Am_. The young boy let out a gasp before jumping out of bed and running down the hall. Henry burst into his mother's bedroom, running to his mom's bedside and shaking her shoulder. "Mom, I'm late for school!" he yelled. He observed her profile; her brunette hair messed up, usually peach colored skin now a slight white, sweat running from her forehead onto the silk sheets. Something wasn't right. Henry shook her again, rolling her onto her back and watching her head rock from side to side. "Mom!" he yelled, feeling his heart begin to race. Henry felt tears roll down his face as he bolted for the hallway. Sprinting down the steps, he ran for the kitchen, where he grabbed the house phone and quickly dialed Emma's number.

Emma groaned at the sound of her phone ringing. She didn't even open her eyes, letting her hand search the white nightstand for the device. When she finally grabbed it, she answered, pulling the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled sleepily. "Emma!" Henry screamed, tears rolling down his face. Emma immediately sat up, hearing the distress in Henry's voice. "Emma, something's wrong with my mom! She won't wake up!" Emma jumped out of bed and ran towards her dresser. She pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans while holding the phone between her head and shoulder. "Henry, unlock the front door and keep the phone with you! I'll be right over!" The blonde hung up and threw the phone back on the bed while slipping off her white tank top. She slid the black shirt on, buttoning it while stepping into the jeans, pulling them up while looking around for her shoes. She pulled on her black leather boots while grabbing her phone and running down the steps towards the living room. "What's wrong?" Mary Margaret yelled as she came out of her room. Emma pulled her jacket over her shoulders and put her hair up in a ponytail. "There's an emergency at Henry's. I gotta go help." She replied, grabbing her car keys and running out the front door. Sprinting down the steps, she bolted towards her yellow Bug and jumped in the driver's seat. Emma turned the keys and started driving down the street towards Regina's home. "I knew it." She whispered. "I knew it!" the blonde pounded her fist down on the seat, her anger and panic growing every second. After a few minutes of driving, Emma pulled up at the Mayor's Majestic mansion. Without even turning the car off, Emma jumped out of the driver's seat, slamming the door and then running up the white stone driveway. After she approached the door, it opened quickly, Henry stood there, his face bright red from crying, his hands visibly shaking. The blonde wrapped her arms around her young son, who was now sobbing again. Emma got onto her knees to see her son eye to eye. "Where is she?" she asked quickly, reminding herself why she was here in the first place. Henry wiped his eyes softly. "In her room." He mumbled; his voice hoarse from crying.

Emma ran towards the stairs and swiftly got up the marble before going down the hallway. She stopped in the doorway, observing Regina in a state she'd never seen her before; soaking wet with sweat, chest heaving up and down, her eyes closed, and her clothes clinging to her body. Emma finally ran towards the woman, immediately shaking her shoulder and slapping her cheek a little. "Regina! Regina wake up!" she yelled. _No response_. Emma put her ear to Regina's chest, hearing her heart beat. Emma just stared at the woman for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Emma finally picked up Regina in a bridal hold, yelling "Henry!" as she did. Henry came charging into the room, still in his Spider-Man pajamas. "Put your shoes on, we're taking her to the hospital." Emma said quickly while walking past her son and sprinting down the hallway. Henry slowly followed, watching his birth mom carry his ill adoptive mother down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Emma ran for the car, walking around to the passenger side. After struggling with the door handle for a minute, she got the yellow door open and slid Regina carefully into the seat. She pulled the seat belt over the brunette just as Henry came running out of the house. "Get in the back!" Emma yelled as she ran around to the driver's side and got in the car. Henry slipped into the backseat and quickly put on his seatbelt as Emma started the Bug and worked her way towards the hospital. "Kid, I need to know, when was the last time you saw her awake?" Emma asked, looking at her son in the rear view mirror. "Last night." He started. "She had gone out and didn't come home until 9:30pm. She was all dirty and bloody. She was barefoot too." Henry looked down, feeling tears start to fill up in his eyes. Emma quickly looked down at Regina's legs, seeing the scratched and dried blood trail her legs and slightly onto her feet. Emma looked up at the road again and felt her lip quiver. Emma pulled up in front of the hospital and ran around to Regina's side. The blonde opened the door and undid the brunette's seatbelt. "Stay here Henry!" she yelled as she pulled Regina into her arms again and shut the door with her foot. Dr. Whale ran towards Emma as she came in carrying in Regina. "What's going on?" he asked quickly. "Henry called me this morning. He said she wasn't waking up." Emma replied. Dr. Whale yelled for a nurse to bring over a gurney. Emma laid Regina down softly, feeling her mind swirl as the doctors began talking. Suddenly they started wheeling the Mayor down the hall, Dr. Whale staying with Emma, leading her down the hallway. "Tell me everything you know."

_Regina stood in the middle of the grand dining hall, her wedding dress draped down her body, a small crown of diamonds gracing her head. She was still reeling over the death of her beloved Daniel, who was killed at the hand of her disapproving mother. As the seamstresses worked on the dress, Snow entered the room slowly, marveling at the sight of her soon-to-be step mother. "Wow!" she exclaimed as Regina turned her head to her. "You are most certainly the fairest of them all." Regina smirked softly; "thank you dear" she mumbled as she turned her head away."I hope for my wedding day I will be as beautiful." Snow continued, a smile spread across her face. "I'm sure you will be." The older woman replied, her heart breaking further and further every moment. "I know you and Daniel will be so happy together." Regina slowly looked down before turning back to the young girl, an expression of confusion lurking. "What?" she said while leaning down. "Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him, once she knew how happy it'd make you." Snow said softly, laying her hand just below Regina's hip on the dress. "You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness." Regina let out a sharp breath and took a fast, almost falling, step off the stool. Once she reached the marble floor, she turned towards the young princess, as the seamstresses turned the gown to accommodate the shift of her body. Regina took a few steps forward with Snow, before motioning for the women to leave. "Did… did you… tell her about me and Daniel?" she started; her heart feeling like it was being ripped from her chest, as her lover's was. "Yes." Snow simply replied. "But I… told you…" Regina almost yelled, making the girl jump softy. Regina softly put her hands together, trying to maintain composure. "…very specifically not to." Snow shook her head softly, seeing the pain forming behind Regina's eyes. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to lose your mother, like I've lost mine." Regina turned away from the young princess, taking small breaths, her want to scream growing with every second. "Are you mad?" Snow whispered, seeing how hurt her step mother was. Regina slowly turned back to the girl, while a small, yet devious small graced her lips. "No, I'm not mad at all. You were only trying to help me." Snow nodded softly, her lip quivering and her cheeks growing redder than an apple. "However, I'm not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father." "But… I thought… you were in love." Snow choked out. "So did I; but I was wrong." Regina smirked, her smile growing larger. "Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn't real. It was an infatuation." The soon to be queen explained to her young stepdaughter. Snow bit her lip softly. "You see that's the thing about love; it can come in the most unexpected of places. Your father and I have something even more special, because it's not just about the two of us." Regina started; her eyebrows raised and smile growing. "It's about all of us. We're going to be a family." "We are?" Snow said, a soft smile upon her face, yet doubt in her voice. "Yes!" Regina laughed. "I'm going to be your stepmother and I couldn't be happier." Snow let out a relived breathe and leaned in to hug her step mother, who was sporting a devious grin. "Snow?" a voice rang out. Both girls looked up to see Cora standing on the other side of the room. "You need to go to your room and help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey and we're heading to your castle first thing in the morning." The witch said softly while walking towards her daughter and her soon to be granddaughter. Snow looked at Regina softly, and then turned back towards Cora. "You're both going to love it there." She replied sweetly before fixing her eyes on Regina again. "I know we will!" Cora laughed as Snow nodded and walked out of the grand room. "Well-played dear. You're learning." The older woman said with darkness in her voice, the same darkness now lurking in her daughter's eyes. "I should change." Regina said while tilting her head slightly. "I wouldn't want to ruin the dress before my big day." The brunette picked up the sides of the dress slowly and started walking in the same direction Snow had gone. "I am so proud of you." Her mother said softly, a hint of triumph showing through. Regina stopped slowly, turning back towards Cora. "You knew the king was traveling through our land… didn't you? That steed with Snow on… didn't go wild on its own, did it?" Regina whispered softly, already knowing the horrifying answers to her questions. "I have no idea what you're saying." Cora said softly. Regina let out a crooked smile, before turning back towards the doorway. "I should have let her die on that horse." She half yelled, feeling her anger bubble like a cauldron. _

Emma went back out to her car, letting out a relieved breath seeing Henry still in the car. She opened the back seat and slowly sat next to her son. "Is she okay? What's wrong? What did the doctors say?" Henry questioned. "Whoa! Slow down kid. They're doing tests." Henry leaned against the leather seat and crossed his legs. "Look, I'm going to take you back to Mary Margaret's for the day." Emma said softly, trying not to worry him. "When your mom wakes up and Dr. Whale says it's ok, I'll bring you to see her." Henry nodded softly while climbing over Emma into the front seat. "Hey!" the blonde exclaimed while laughing. She put her foot over the seat and climbed over, mocking Henry's actions. The boy laughed hard, only to end in a depressing frown. Emma looked up and saw her son's expression before reaching out and smoothing out his hair. "She's going to be fine kiddo. Don't worry." The blonde then started the yellow Volkswagen. The ride to Mary Margaret's was silent. Henry's mind pondering if his adoptive mother would die, Emma's mind wondering what was causing Regina to be so sick. She'd told Dr. Whale about when Regina had her breakdown and also of the cuts on her hands and legs. Emma wanted the brunette to get better, mostly so their son wouldn't have to worry.

_Regina slowly slipped off the wedding dress and laid it on the loveseat. She slowly untied her tight corset while walking into her closet. She pulled out a purple and green silk dress. She ran her fingers over the stitching while feeling a few tears roll down her face. Regina slipped off the corset and picked up the dress slowly, pulling it over her shoulders and buttoning the chest. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain flood her body, making her hunch over, gripping her abdomen. The brunette struggled to breath, before falling to her knees and lying on her side. She let out a blood curdling scream, feeling her body burn with pain. She saw a bright blue light flood the room; blinding her and making her bite her lip. The pain slowly inched away, making the soon-to-be queen lying on the floor, breathing heavy while tears stream down her face. She flicked her wrist to the side, suddenly seeing the oil lamp fly across the room before shattering as it came in contact with the wall. "Oh my darling girl."Cora said with a heart shattering laugh, making her daughter sit up and turn towards her. "You have finally become me." _

A/N The next chapter is the last! Answers to all questions will be answered! *evil laugh*


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Some of this story contains real dialogue from OUAT. Mild language and references to child abuse and depression. No beta reader.

**Chapter 6**

After taking Henry home, Emma went back to check on Regina at the hospital. The blonde walked in and strutted to the first nurse she saw where Madam Mayor's room was, only to be approached by Dr. Whale. "She hasn't woke up yet." He said softly. Emma shook her head and fixed the collar on her leather jacket. "Ms. Swan, we found out what happened." He said softly, leading her down the hallway. They approached the Intensive Care Unit doors when the doctor pulled Emma off to the side. "It was an overdose." He whispered. Emma felt her heart sink at the word. "Regina tried to kill herself?" the blonde asked softly. She felt her eyes water at the thought of Regina being in so much pain, she'd leave Henry. "Whether it was intentionally or accidentally, we don't know. We're going to keep an eye on her." Dr. Whale said while opening the door for Emma and then led her down the hallway. "We pumped her stomach so she should be fine." He said while stopping in front of a room. The sheriff heart broke when she saw Regina; oxygen mask over her nose, and mouth, IV's in her arm, bandages on her hands and legs. "Would it be okay if I stayed awhile?" the blonde asked softly. The doctor nodded as Emma went into the room and closed the door softly, trying not to wake the sleeping Mayor. She took a seat softly in the chair across from the bed.

Just as she sat, Regina let out a small groan, shifting her body as she opened her eyes. Emma shot up to Regina's bedside. The brunette took off the mask and threw it in her lap. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled as her eyes fell on the sheriff next to her. "Regina, what's the last thing you remember?" the blonde said softly to the wide eyed brunette. "Um… I remember Henry coming in and apologizing then…" she stopped. "Where's my son?" Regina yelled, her voice laced not with anger, but of fear. "He's at my apartment with Mary Margaret. I packed some of his things so he can stay the night." Emma said softly, trying to keep the woman in the hospital bed calm. "Regina… do you remember taking any pills last night?" the blonde asked quietly, afraid of the answer. The brunette sat up a little more, moaning at the pain in her hands. "I got up… and I had a migraine… so I took some Advil." Madam Mayor said whispered, almost enunciating with her words. "How much Advil did you take?" Emma asked in a strong tone, but her face spelling out a different story. "Why are you—" the woman started. "Answer the damn question!" The sheriff yelled; her eyes watering with tears when she noticed she frightened the Mayor. "Three pills… maybe more." Regina choked out, still a little disoriented. "Must have been a hell of a lot more. You're here because Henry found you out cold, dying of an overdose." Emma explained, watching Regina starting to breathe heavier. "What?" she whispered in disbelief. "They had to pump your stomach. You almost died Madam Mayor." The blonde whispered softly, her tough bitch attitude gone, only the heartfelt pain that radiated off Regina and into Emma. "Henry said you went out last night; also that you came home bloody. Did you have another episode?" Regina folded her hands in her lap. "And just how is that any of your business?" she replied, her voice low, like it used to be. "When our son calls me at six in the morning, screaming that his mother won't wake up, it becomes my fucking business." Emma almost yelled, making Regina shake her head softly. "So you need to fucking tell me what made you snap."

Floods of memories washed over Regina. Being beaten bloody, abused with words every moment of her life, slapped and kicked, hit and punched. Regina put her head in her hands and sobbed softly. _"It was her. I became her." _Regina whispered. Emma kneeled by her, trying to look at the sobbing woman's face. "Who?" the blonde whispered, letting her hand lay on Regina's shoulder as she cried. _"My mother; she would beat me senseless every day. Screaming at me, calling me names, slapping me. I never wanted to become her. I swore to God I'd never do it." _The mayor finally admitted, Emma's eyes widening at her words. "When you slapped Henry, you remembered." The blonde whispered as Regina looked up at her, seeing her face bright red and wet from her sobs, shaking like a leaf. "Regina, you are not her. It was an accident what you did. Your mother did it on purpose." Emma said softly, trying to calm Regina down. "He hates me." Regina whispered softly while looking into the blonde's eyes. "I don't hate you." The women heard a voice say from the doorway. Henry stood there softly, Mary Margaret behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "He begged me." She stated while laughing. The young boy ran over to his mother and hugged her softly, trying not to hurt her. "I love you." He whispered softly, suddenly feeling warm tear drops on his shoulder. Regina swayed a little, hugging her son as tight as her body allowed. "I'm so sorry honey. I am so sorry." She whispered while pulling back and looking into her son's eyes. "It's ok." Henry mumbled while hugging her again. Regina looked over the young boy's shoulder and smiled at Emma softly. "Thank you." Regina whispered softly.

**Fin.**

A/N Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! Your kind words were so amazing to hear! I love you guys! And yes, Henry is a bit OOC in this, but this whole fic is OOC, so I don't care.


End file.
